


Domestic Fear

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, nate doesnt like the dentist, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Nate gets dragged to the dentist, curtesy of his family. It's not Elena's favourite thing to make her husband do, since he seems to have a curiously mild fear of the place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from el-goddamn-dorado's list: Nate doesn't like the dentist  
> -  
> Pretty rushed and pretty crap but well it's adventure family and domestic and why not share! Leave a comment if you've time please :)

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sully eventually barked, exasperation in his tone as he looked across the table at Nate.

The kid dropped his hand from where he’d been playing with his mouth and blew out a breath as a sigh, managing to sound both annoyed and exhausted. “Nothing,” he muttered.

Beside him, Elena made a disbelieving noise that came out as a tut, and Nate pouted in her direction, looking like a kicked puppy.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Sully sitting opposite them, who patiently raised an eyebrow in question.

“He has really bad toothache but refuses to do anything about it,” Elena supplied, her reply suggesting that they were dealing with a small child that often made a huge fuss.

Sully nodded sagely, replying, “Of course.” Which was enough for Elena to elaborate.

“It’s like, you don’t know how much a person talks until they can’t much,” she said wisely, then fixed Nate with a look. “By which I mean you.”

He narrowed his eyes at her and mumbled something that might have sounded threatening. Resisting outright laughter at the situation, Sully leaned across the table towards Nate.

“What was that?”

“I said it’s not a problem,” Nate muttered, wincing as he spoke.

Elena just shook her head and returned to her pasta, scraping up the last bits of sauce with a horrible screeching sound of metal on china.

She grimaced and apologised on behalf of her plate, talking more to her husband since he was already suffering from sensitive teeth. He waved her off and took a small sip of his drink, swallowing with a pained wince.

“How long have you been putting up with this?” Sully asked casually, stirring his coffee as he addressed Elena.

Nate pouted at him and Sully ignored it as Elena sighed dramatically and replied, “A week or something; I actually haven’t been around much because of work, but it was definitely last week he started moping around and rubbing at his face.”

Somehow he managed to slump further in his seat as they both looked at him. Sully sighed too.

“Want me to drag him down the doctor’s?”

Elena smiled at Sully as Nate shook his head quickly, looking alarmed. “Thanks, but that’s okay - I’ve made an emergency appointment at the dentist tomorrow,” she replied pleasantly.

He gaped at her, obviously previously unaware of this fact, and started saying something in protest, but stopped and put a hand to a hot cheek. Elena gave her husband a pointed look.

“This is why we pay attention to things immediately,” she said in a demeaning way, “before they get infected.”

Reaching for his drink to hide the want to laugh, Sully eyed his protegee now glaring down at the table as though it was responsible for his bad teeth. “Well, let me know how you get on.”

Elena nodded and stood up as Sully rose from his chair, to give him a hug – apparently from both of them, as Nate was still busy pouting at nothing – before he left the nice little restaurant they’d had lunch in.

“I’ll pop back after the job, alright?” He put his arms around her as she nodded in reply, and patted her back. Elena wasn’t as bad as hiding emotions as Nate, but he knew she worried the same.

She drew back and smiled, stepping out of the way so Sully could head out. “Bye, kid!” He added, tapping on the table to get Nate’s attention.

Nate glanced up and gave a brief wave, looking glum about his predicament tomorrow, and Sully couldn’t help chuckling a little as he headed off. That kid really was a handful, but he knew if anyone else could take it on, it was Elena.

\--

Sure enough, the next day had Nate and Elena up early in order to get to the dentist appointment on time – partly due to Nate’s deliberate slowness in hopes they’d be late.

But with a bit of bribery and some sharp words, she got him out the house and they arrived at the dentist’s reception a little shy of five minutes early.

Elena checked her husband in as he unhappily slumped in the seat she’d pointed at, and within the time it took to get him sitting up properly and not glaring at a nearby toothbrush poster, the dentist came out and called for him.

The man waited expectantly as Nate stayed sullenly sitting, so Elena stood and offered a hand in greeting to the dentist as she apologised for her husband.

“Sorry about this, he’s, uh, a bit nervous,” she explained in a slightly hushed voice – as if talking about a child – as they shook hands and told him their names.

The dentist introduced himself as Damien and nodded understandingly at Nate’s attitude. “Oh, don’t worry about that,” he assured with a smile, “good job on getting him here in the first place!”

“Heh. It wasn’t easy.” Elena returned the smile, feeling herself warm to the man and his skills. She stepped back and eyed Nate as the dentist took a step towards her husband.

“Hello there – Nate, is it?”

He just nodded, still looking thoroughly put out by the entire insult of being brought here, as Damien addressed him kindly.

“Okay, could you please come with me, Nate? I’d like to look at your teeth and see what needs to be done to stop them hurting, yeah?”

Elena stifled a laugh at the childlike tone and Nate shot her a look that she could practically read the annoyed fear in. Damien glanced over too, then back at Nate.

“Your wife can come in with you,” he added, which had his patient perk up a bit, at least, and look over at said wife expectantly.

Elena smiled and offered him a hand. “Come on, you,” she said, helping pull him to his feet. She nodded to their dentist and he flashed a thumbs-up before gesturing to the hallway and leading them to the treatment room.

Nate trotted beside her, grip on her hand a little tight with nervousness. For all it was funny to treat him like a scared child, it was clear there really was some fear about the place, and Elena didn’t like seeing him afraid.

Hopefully, with the help of a nice dentist and her presence in the room, Nate would get through whatever needed to be done with minimal pain, and this could be over and done with.

Not that anything with Nathan Drake ever worked like that, but it was worth the hope.

\--

The phone was picked up mid-way through the fourth ring. “Hello?”

Elena immediately smiled at Sully’s voice, despite the tired gruffness of a late call. “Hey Sully! Everything going okay?”

“Ah, everything’s fine, darlin’,” he replied warmly, much happier at his daughter-in-law being the late-night caller. “How’s thing your end? The dentist go okay?”

She made an undecided humming sound and Sully chuckled a little.

“That bad, huh?”

“Well not really – Nate was pretty good, considering,” she reiterated truthfully, the hand that wasn’t holding the receiver rubbing at her forehead in tiredness.

Sully waited for a second in case Elena would go on. “Well, that’s good to hear. Glad he wasn’t too much trouble. Kid is enough when he’s perfectly healthy.”

He heard her chuckle at that and smiled to himself before continuing, “so what happened? Just a long day, huh?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, absently twirling a string of hair come undone from her bun. “Because Nate let it get infected, we ended up having to hang out at the hospital for hours while the dentist set up this minor surgical thing to do to fix it. And Nate was not happy.”

“Ah, the waiting game,” Sully said understandingly. Elena sighed again.

“Uh-huh, a lot of waiting,” she agreed, “fortunately it was small enough so they didn’t have to knock him out; just used some sedation.”

Sully twitched a smile. “At least that was amusing, huh,” he mused as a voice of experience.

She huffed a laugh, nodding, before remembering that Sully couldn’t see her through the phone.

“Oh yeah, he was pretty out of it, especially afterwards. So when we finally got back like an hour ago I basically put him to bed.”

“Good job,” he praised, both in the fact of managing to get the kid to bed, and that being the best thing to do – sleep it off.

Elena smiled. “Yeah. Not an easy job, but a good one.” There was a pleasant pause and she yawned widely, her body reminding her she needed rest too.

“Alright, thanks for calling me, sweetheart,” Sully said, hearing her yawn. “You get some sleep too, yeah?”

“You bet,” Elena replied. “’Kay – I’ll talk to you again soon, okay. Night, Sully.”

She could almost hear his smile. “Good night, darlin’. Tell Nate hope he feels better.”

“Sure thing. Love you!”

He chuckled. “Love ya too. Night.”


End file.
